


The Parts That Make Me Whole

by s4m_1hat



Series: Bmblb One-shots [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Volume 8 chapter 1, hmmm it’s punny because of course it is, slight angst? but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s4m_1hat/pseuds/s4m_1hat
Summary: A one shot that (self-indulgently) maps out the bees interaction before separating in v8 ch1 (slight spoilers) :P
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bmblb One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704271
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	The Parts That Make Me Whole

Yang stood, reclined against the alleyway, pensive gaze fixed on the keys that lay in her metal palm. She stroked them absentmindedly as her mind wandered to the events that took place a few short moments ago - she knew this was for the best. Although she hadn’t known her stance in the matter would lead to a group divide, she couldn’t say she regretted her decision. This was the job of a huntress after all, and tough choices had to be made.

She was snapped out of her reverie at the sound of a gentle cough, drawing her attention to the figure behind her. 

“Hey.” 

Blake says, lingering in the space between them as if unsure whether or not to draw closer. At the sight of Yang’s softening gaze, she timidly closes the space between them a little more, eyes flickering to meet Yang’s before returning to the floor. 

“So... that happened, huh?”  
Yang gives a mirthless chuckle, silently hoping she wouldn’t have to explain her actions to someone she felt understood her better than anyone else.  
“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Yang offers no more in the way of explanation, and Blake furrows her brow.

“Listen, Yang... I know why you said what you did. And as much as I hate the idea of us having to separate, I understand now that this is the best way. We all need to try our hardest to make the best of a bad situation, and if that means splitting up, then so be it.”  
Yang pivots her body to meet Blake’s eyes, appreciation flooding them. 

“I’m glad you understand. Honestly, I don’t think I have the words to explain why I feel like this is the right option. I just-“

“-And you don’t have to explain. I know what drives you Yang, and it’s one of the things I adore about you the most. You’re only doing what you think will benefit others. How could I not understand that?”

Yang leans herself back against the wall and sighs out, “You’re right. I’m not crazy about splitting up like this either, but we don’t have many options left at this point. We just have to remember that even though we’re apart, we’re still a team. That won’t change.”

‘I’m-“

“Yang! We’re heading out, you coming?” She hears Jaune call out from inside the hideout. 

“Yeah, be there in a sec!” She turns back to Blake with an apologetic smile, “Duty calls, I guess.”

She makes to leave but she’s stopped by a hand grasping at her prosthetic one, tugging her back to face Blake. 

“Wait, just... be careful, okay?” Blake whispers, shyness creeping into her tone as they lock eyes. 

“It’s okay,” Yang reassures, a caring smile stretching across her face, “I’ll be back before you know it. And when I am, we’ll face whatever comes next, together. I promise you that.”  
She pulls Blake closer by the hand still firmly holding hers and wraps her in an embrace. 

“You look after yourself and my baby sister, you got it?” She jokes, pulling back a short distance to place a lingering peck on the top of Blake’s forehead, whilst her left hand cups her jaw, thumb stroking over Blake’s cheek.  
“As long as you come back to me in one piece.” Blake banters back, chuckling at Yang’s affronted expression. 

“I will make no such promises, Belladonna.”She punctuates with a wink after slipping out of the hug, relishing in the blush that rises to Blake’s cheeks. 

Blake hears a slight clink sound as Yang turns away, and she gasps once she quickly realises that it’s because she was now holding the detached prosthetic in the hand that was still clutching at it. 

Looking up, she sees Yang giggling a few paces away, seemingly unable to help herself. Blake tuts in disbelief and rolls her eyes, resting her weight on one leg whilst she rests her unoccupied hand on her hip.

Once Yang composes herself, she stutters out, “I’m s-sorry, haha, I guess I can’t return in one piece if you have one of them!” She manages, before dissolving into laughter once again. Yang knew that her arm wasn’t really the piece she meant, but she was starting to think she’d never get that piece back from Blake anyway. It belonged to her now. 

Blake smiles fondly despite being subjected to one of Yang’s pranks and moves to cuff her on the shoulder.

“You’re such a dork. Take this, and go already, I hear you’re needed elsewhere.”She flicks her ears for emphasis, holding the arm back in Yang’s direction.  
Yang clears her throat, and she starts to calm down.  
“Right,” she locks her proffered arm back into place, “I should get going. I’ll see you soon?”

Blake nods in response, eyes locked onto Yang’s as if burning them into her memory, then Yang rotates and begins to take off in the opposite direction, throwing a wave back at her.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind her breaks her attention from the retreating figure, and the irony of the reversal of the situation is not lost on her. 

She finds Nora smirking cheekily at her, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, and immediately flushes a deep red.

“Shut up.” She mutters out, avoiding eye contact as she slips past her. 

She was definitely going to have a long day ahead of her.


End file.
